Sandy Trip
by Sgt.Pepperony
Summary: A heat wave brewing, the team, Pepper and Jane head to the beach. However, Pepper may regret her well-intentioned invite to the Maximoff twins, Thor may regret going on a roller-coaster immediately after lunch, and Bruce just wants to read his book in peace. (Set after Age of Ultron) *Complete*
1. The Plan

**Title: **Sandy Trip**  
****Author:** Sgt. Pepperony  
**Fandom: **Avengers (MCU)  
**Characters:** Tony, Pepper, Steve, Bruce, Thor, Jane, Wanda and Pietro  
**Rating:** T for just in case.  
**Setting: **After Avengers: Age of Ultron  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Avengers, characters or movies. Also books mentioned I do not own (the titles. I own two of them for personal entertainment purposes) Credits to Marvel Studios and Disney. Connected to other Avengers stories on my author page.

**So, I went to the beach yesterday when this idea for a story popped into my head. Expect arguments, Steve and Pietro struggling to play volleyball without using their abilities, Thor on a roller-coaster, the boys seeing who could eat the most and girl-bonding. **

"You know what I really hate?" asked Tony to Bruce and Steve when they were having brunch in a Manhattan diner not too far from Avengers Tower.

"Authority? Government? Pink?" asked Steve.

"Summer in New York."

"You complained that it was too cold in January," Bruce commented. "You have a point though. What is it, eighty degrees?"

"According to the news it's supposed to hit the mid-nineties over the weekend," stated Steve.

"Oh fantastic. Just what I need. A building filled with the smell of sweat."

"Don't you have air conditioning?" asked Bruce.

"There is but I then end up cold."

"You are never happy are you?" asked Steve.

"Eh," Tony shrugged. "I need the bathroom. The amount of water I have been drinking has been playing havoc with my urinary system." Tony got out of his seat and went to one of the bathrooms at the back.

"You'd think he would have learnt about subtlety by now," Steve commented.

"How he lived in Malibu for his whole life I do not know. He has got a point though. New York in summer is awful."

"It might have to do with this global warming thing."

"Nah, the temperature goes through spike periods. Give it a few years and we'll be having mild summers for a few years."

"Well, you have to wonder what to do in this heat. I know people go and rest in the park but I could not do that. It seems …."

"Too over-crowed?"

"Yes. You would be lucky to get a decent spot on the lawns."

At that point the waitress came with the food, "One banana pancakes and bacon with syrup?"

"That will be mine thanks," Bruce raised his hand and the waitress put the plate down in front of the scientist.

"Is the rest for you?" she asked Steve.

"Um, I think I ordered the French toast and sausage and egg muffin."

"What about the salmon and eggs benedict?"

"That will be for our friend, he's just gone to the bathroom."

"Okay," she put the plates down before asking, "Do you want any more drinks?"

"I'll have another coffee," Bruce answered.

"I'm good thank you."

"Okay, I'll be back in a minute." The waitress smiled at the men before going to the counter to grab the coffee pot.

"I think she likes you," Bruce commented.

"You think every woman who smiles at me is attracted to me. Anyway, I don't think I could cope with being stuck in my apartment during a heat wave. Maybe taking a trip out to the beach sounds better than just sitting in a city filled with cars and smoke and smog."

"That is not actually a bad idea."

"What is not a bad idea?" asked Tony returning to his seat before digging into his food.

"I was thinking of taking a trip to the beach this weekend," Steve answered.

"With who?"

"I don't know. It was just a thought, not set in stone."

"Hmmm," Bruce could see the cogs turning in Tony's head. "Let's do it."

"Are you actually serious?" asked Bruce.

"As I said, I hate summer in New York. We could make a day of it. I'll bring Pep, maybe invite Hammer-time and Jane."

"What about the twins?" asked Bruce.

Tony sighed.

"Oh come on. Can you put what happened between you and Pietro behind?" asked Steve.

"This is coming from someone who got punched because you may have slept with his sister."

"I did not sleep with her!" Steve shouted louder than intended, making everyone in the diner turn their attention to the three. "Sorry," he said quietly.

"He has a point Tony. Can you just let it go?"

"That depends. So when do you think? Friday, Saturday or Sunday?"

"Friday morning. We can beat the weekend traffic then," answered Bruce.

"Perfect. I'll call Thor tell him the plan."

-o-

"You did what?" Tony asked Pepper loudly.

"I asked Wanda and Pietro to join us at the beach," she answered confused as to why he seemed upset.

"Are you absolutely insane woman?"

"Excuse me?" Pepper raised her eyebrow.

"Okay, I'm sorry; but seriously Pepper, why did you invite him?"

"I thought it would be a good way to get to know them better. I know Wanda a little bit but beyond you calling Pietro a…" Pepper started to count on her fingers, "stubborn, impetuous, smug-faced, overprotective, self-centred prick, I don't know much about him."

"Do you need to know anything beyond that?"

"Tony, seriously, what happened between you two?"

"I don't really want to explain, we have a dinner reservation at seven."

"Okay, fine. However, can you just let it slide for at least one day? I really want Wanda to come and she won't come without her brother." Tony huffed. "Tony?"

"Fine," he murmured. "Just don't expect me to play nice if he doesn't."

-o-

"Are you absolutely insane?" Pietro shouted in Romanian at his sister once she told him the plans.

"Yes Pietro, I am absolutely out of my mind to even consider going to the beach with my friends when I have been invited," she responded, also in Romanian. "We were both invited."

"Really?"

"No, I said that I would not come without you."

"Did you not think to ask me if I wanted to come?"

"Oh grow up. Besides, I thought it would be better than running around in a boiling apartment for a whole day. And you do not have to talk to Tony."

"Well, who else is going?"

"Tony's partner Pepper, Bruce, Steve, Thor and his girlfriend Jane who I have not met yet. All it is going to be is sitting on the beach, maybe playing some games and looking around the town."

"Is that it?"

"I've not exactly done this sort of thing before you know Pietro. I – we have never really had friends who want us to join them at parties and at trips. This is good for us. Please, can you just be civil to Tony for one day?"

Pietro thought about it. Wanda had a point. He had not gotten off to the best start with the group. While Bruce and Thor seemed fairly indifferent to him and vis versa, he had knocked Steve to the ground because he had (without realising) implied that Wanda and he had sex* and then there was an incident with Tony. However they did not have to communicate if they did not want to. The trip could be good for him to get to know the rest of the team better.

"Okay, I'll come."

"Brilliant. Though I should warn you that you might have to tone down the super speed a little."

"Are you kidding?"

"No one knows we are going and if the media finds out then a peaceful vacation has gone out the window." Pietro groaned and Wanda reverted to English, "Please don't."

***They did not. Yet... but it's not happening in this story. I just wanted to try one story where they are just friends. I might drop hints though. For clarification in my other stuff they are together, married and with kids. Everyone has kids. I just thought let's do one story without the kids for now. **


	2. The Journey

Chapter Two

Jane seemed taken aback by how young Wanda looked. The way people had described her, Jane assumed she was at least in her late twenties, not someone who could pass for someone in high school.

Pietro looked somewhat older despite them being twins. It was probably the white hair that did it. In comparison to his sister, he looked pretty hostile while Wanda had a more than welcoming smile on her face.

"Lady Wanda, it is good to see you again," declared Thor pulling her into a giant hug.

"Hey Thor. Though I do insist you stop referring to me as Lady. I have no need for such a title," said Wanda.

"I do believe you have not met Jane Foster," he let go of Wanda and used his hand to present Jane to Wanda.

"Pleased to meet you Jane," Wanda held her hand out to shake Jane's. Wanda took a quick glance at Jane. She seemed a little bit older than Wanda, attractive with big brown eyes certainly someone who was more suited to being indoors but looked friendly enough.

"It's nice to meet you too Wanda," Jane shook the hand with a smile. "So this is your brother?"

"Yes. This is Pietro."

"Yeah, hi," Pietro said, looking disinterested.

"Quite the talker," Jane thought. "So, are you ready to go?"

"Yes, let's just get the stuff in the trunk," Wanda answered.

-o-

"Do we _really_ need the inflatables?" asked Steve when he saw the trunk of Bruce's car willed with inflatable rings, balls and, for some reason, a dragon.

"Yeah, Tony thought it would be a good idea to keep Thor and the twins entertained."

"They are not children. Are you sure they are not for Stark?"

"If I am going to be honest, I am not entirely certain."

"Okay, we are all packed, let's get going," Pepper said calling them from the driver's seat. Steve closed the trunk and got into the back seat with Bruce.

"Okay, you need to get to Delancey Street," Tony explained.

"Tony, we have GPS navigation. You do not need to tell me where to go."

"Then what am I supposed to do for an hour and a half?"

"Actually sir, the time should be an hour and forty-one minutes, depending on traffic of course," JARVIS said over the navigation system.

"You could always read a book," Steve suggested.

"Wait have you ever read a book?" asked Pepper.

"Yes I have read a book before."

"I don't think _The Very Hungry Caterpillar _counts," joked Bruce. Pepper and Steve sniggered. Tony glared.

"Funny. I have actually read a whole novel before. After I had the shrapnel out I was stuck on bed rest for two weeks and I ran out of movies on Netflix."

"Well, I have my e-book reader in my bag if you want to find some way to entertain yourself," Pepper said.

"No offence honey but I don't think I really want to read about some book about some teenage girl who meets a genie or a vampire or … Cthulhu."

"How old do you think I am?"

"I gave you that twenty-first birthday card as a joke so I can assume you are not twenty-one."

Pepper gave him a look that asked, "Do you want a slap on the face?"

"Okay, got the message," Tony reassured placing his hands up defensively.

"I do have other books that are not necessarily romances on that thing."

"Fine, if it is not worth being bored this whole trip."

"We might get some peace in the process," Bruce whispered to Steve.

"I heard that."

-o-

"So you basically look at stars and planets?" asked Wanda when Jane explained what her occupation was.

"Sort of, but it is more to do with how the universe works. We just deal with the nature of the astronomical object, rather than their positions or motions in space."

"I thought motions were physics and nature was biology," Pietro commented, pretending he was not listening to the conversation. "Are you looking for aliens?"

"Not … intentionally," answered Jane. "By nature I meant about the physical characteristics. However, I mostly deal with particle matter. And judging by your faces you have absolutely no idea what I am on about."

"It is the same expression they give when Banner tried to explain how he can become the Hulk," Thor explained.

"It's true," Wanda nodded in agreement. "It was when he tried to explain the components then it got overcomplicated."

"So," Pietro started, "how did you end up meeting a Norse god?"

"Um… it's a funny story once you think about it. It involves a car, a taser, a bridge, a notebook heist from S.H.I.E.L.D agents and Thor's brother being a pain."

"Huh, it sounds like Thor and I have something in common," Wanda commented.


	3. The Arrivial

Chapter Three

"Why did he have to die?" asked Tony when they got out the car. He had spent the last two hours enthralled in one of the books on Pepper's e-book reader. "Why did he have to die?"

"Because cancer is a bitch," answered Pepper. "You are literally the last person I expected to react this book."

"This is what happens when he reads more than he should do," Bruce murmured.

"He's gotten emotionally invested," Steve whispered. "I think this might be a sign of the apocalypse."

"You could have at least given me some warning," Tony told Pepper.

"Tony you went into a hissy fit when I spoiled season four of _Game of Thrones_. Like, an actual hissy fit. I do not think Naomi from accounting has had a hissy fit that major and you know how legendary she is for hissy fits."

"I was planning to watch it! Eventually."

"You have not even started season one. If you spent less time in the lab then maybe you would not have this problem."

"Seriously though, why did he have to die?"

"I already answered your question. Lord almighty, give it a rest. It's a book."

"Wait, did we not see this film last year? The one where I had to spend two hours consoling you after?"

"It took you _that _long to notice? The title did not tip you off?"

"Pep, I never paid attention to what the thing was called."

"It usually helps if you do not fall asleep while watching the film."

"If there was an explosion then maybe I would pay attention."

"Exploding things is your job!"

"This is like watching your mom and dad fight," Steve commented.

"Certainly reminds me of my parents," Bruce added. "Anyway, can we get some help getting the stuff out of the car?"

"Just bear with me for a moment," said Tony.

-o-

In Jane's car, Jane and Wanda had fallen asleep leaving Thor and Pietro to talk. The problem was that they did not know what to talk about. Wanda and Jane had kept the conversation going but as they hit traffic, but the fact they had been up since half five had made them sleepy.

Needless to say it was awkward.

"So, how has your week been?" asked Pietro, trying to break the silence.

"Well. How was your week?"

"Good."

The silence returned quickly. The only thing was playing was the radio which was playing the weather report.

"It is very hot today," Thor commented. "The great sun is high in the sky."

"It sure is."

Pietro was very close to waking up his twin the air was that thick with awkwardness. It's not as though he disliked Thor; it was quite the opposite. It was just that he had not spent much time with the Asgardian without the company of anyone else. In fact he had barely been in the company of anyone else but his sister.

At least Thor was friendlier than Pietro so at least made the effort, "Midgardians usually start a conversation by talking about what is in the news."

"I don't really pay attention to the news. It's always the same."

Thor sighed. He was trying to get to know Pietro a little more as the only experience of the white-haired man was when he was being somewhat of an ass. It was probably a defence mechanism as he did not seem used to social situations. Tony was an ass but he was at least sociable.

"If the news is always the same, why do you need it to inform you of events?"

"I don't know. It's something to fill half an hour I guess. Do you not get stuff like that on Asgard?"

"We had Heimdall, the all-seeing and all-hearing guardian sentry. He looked out for attacks from other realms. We also had the foot soldiers delivering messages if there were any."

"We never had the sort. Or television or even the resources to make newspaper. When news we had come from people from other villages passing through."

"Was it a happy childhood?"

"It might be the only time I have ever been truly happy."

-o-

Half an hour later, Thor, Jane, Wanda and Pietro arrived at the beach where Bruce and Pepper had laid out some chairs, an umbrella to shade them and some towels. They had set up in the centre of the beach and there were some other people there but mainly older couples. Steve had gone to look around the small town for a while and Tony was blowing up the inflatables.

"So you decided to arrive at last," Tony commented.

"We got stuck in traffic for about fifteen minutes," Jane explained.

"How do you know? You were asleep?" asked Pietro. He and Tony stopped and glared at each other. Wanda shook her head warningly while Bruce, Pepper and Thor prepared for an argument. "Stark."

"Speedy."

**Yeah, think people who have actually read the book and watched the film will know which book Tony was upset about. I did not mention the title because I did not want to spoil the book. **

**I think I might have lowered the tone a little but next chapter will be more comedic. I just like that sort of humour that comes out of awkward situations (spoilers more of that coming). **

**I just need to properly out line the chapters before I post next so the next one might take a little longer to write. **


	4. The Conversations

Chapter Four

"Stark."

"Speedy."

The only sounds that could be heard were the waves and Jane gulping. Bruce had his eyeballs flicking side to side as though he was watch a tennis match at high speed.

"Dr Banner, it is good to see you again," Pietro, deciding to take the moral high ground, acknowledged Bruce.

"Yeah…" Bruce looked confused. "It's good to see you too Pietro."

Thor, Wanda and Pepper breathed a sigh of relief. Tony returned to the inflatable he was blowing up, "Well Sabrina, it's good to see that you looking well." Wanda and Thor looked behind them in confusion. "I was talking to Wanda."

"I take it Sabrina is some sort of witch?" Wanda had her arms folded and eyebrow raised.

"Why would-"

"I actually understand why you keep calling me Hermione. Having spoken to Jane, I get the Willow and Morgana references; however, I would greatly appreciate it if you would stop."

"Okay, that's fine Wanda."

"Thank you. Now, where is Steve?"

"He went to look around the town." Wanda nodded her head and left the beach and headed to the town. "Does this mean I have to stop calling you Goldilocks?"

"You can call me what you wish," Thor answered. "I have no issue with you referring to me by another name."

"In other words, he's gotten used to it," Jane added.

-o-

"Can I have two cans of cola, two of lemonade, two of diet cola and two diet lemonades?" Steve asked the man behind the counter. The man eyed him suspiciously. "It's not all for me."

"I should hope not," Wanda said coming up beside him.

"Hey, when did you get here?"

"Ten minutes ago. Thankfully Pietro and Stark have not divulged into a fight. Yet."

"Do you want anything to eat?"

"Um, not now. I think there is some vender selling burgers and hot dogs so I may grab a burger later."

"Would you try a hot dog?"

"Can't. Religious reasons."

"Fair enough. I cannot argue with that."

"Do you need some help getting the cans back?"

"Nah, but you at least keep me company on the way back. How was the trip down?"

"Not too bad. Got stuck in traffic but I fell asleep. I spoke to Jane and found out what an astrophysicist does which is quite interesting. Overcomplicated but interesting."

"I guess you are not a science person."

"Not really. I mean I know some elements of the periodic table from having looked at it in the S.H.I.E.L.D labs. I think I know that the noble gasses end with on."

"That is more than me at least."

"I think you know more than you believe."

"You might have a lot more faith that I do."

"Considering what I have been through for the whole of my life, I like to be a little optimistic. One glimmer of hope can make a difference. That sounded less … what's the word?"

"Corny?"

"If it means overly sentimental then yes."

"Sometimes sentimentality is needed. It's the same as old-fashioned. We could all use a little sentimentality. So how is your brother?"

"He's …. Well, he's fine. He was reluctant to come today due to certain reasons."

"Stark?" Wanda nodded. "Why do they have to be childish?"

"I think it might be a guy thing."

"Because girls don't do it?" Wanda raised her eyebrow. "Pepper forced me to watch a movie where the girls were all horrible to each other."

"I don't think movies are fully reflective of real life. I mean I doubt there are vampires in the world."

"Yeah, you'd be surprised by the impossible."

-o-

"You know, this might be the first time in about five years that I have been able to sit down and just read a book," said Pepper when she and Jane were reading on their tablets while Tony and Thor attempted to keep inflating the air filled ball.

"Why?"

"Running a multi-billion dollar enterprise is pretty much a full-time job. I go to bed with paperwork."

"What are you reading?"

"_I Heart LA_. It's a sequel to another book where this English woman goes to New York because she caught her boyfriend cheating then hijinks ensue."

"Sounds fun."

"What are you reading?"

"_The Astrophysical Journal_. I'm looking for a new project to work on now that I have finished the work on the dimensional theories."

"Yeah, I think what happened in London pretty much proved that other dimensions exist. So do you intend to disprove other people's work or are you looking for something to help out on?"

"Probably something to help out on, though if something does not sound right I might dispute it."

"That sounds like me when I go to business conventions. Or when Tony comes up with something dumb."

"Okay I have the soda cans. I've got a mix of lemonade and cola though I did get the diet versions," Steve said coming into the area where the rest of the group were with Wanda beside him. "It's first come first served though."

"Brilliant, diet lemonade please." Steve handed the can to Pepper.

"Jane?"

"I'll have the diet coke please Steve."

"Wanda?"

"Um… I'll just have the regular coke. Were you planning on going in the sea for a swim?"

"I don't know. Maybe if it gets too hot."

"Well, I have never been in the sea before so..." Wanda removed her t-shirt and shorts revealing the black bathing suit that covered her back. Pepper was convinced that Wanda could pull off a bikini with her dainty body shape but the girl did not seem too confident enough to bare ninety percent of her body. Wanda on the other hand envied the confidence Pepper and Jane had for wearing the blue and green bikinis respectively.

However the other two women caught Steve glancing at Wanda's cleavage. The training and increased food intake had resulted in new curves in the right places.

"If you have not been in the sea before maybe someone should go in with you," Jane managed to grab Steve's attention causing his cheeks to go a light pink.

"I don't mind going in," Steve volunteered.

"Of course you don't Steve," Pepper murmured.

Steve removed his shirt. Wanda's mouth remained open as she felt a throbbing slipping lower down her body as she stared at the muscles flexing and straightening. Her cheeks were going bright red.

"Wanda? Are you coming?"

"Um… Yeah of course."

"I now understand why women find Rogers attractive," Thor commented.

"What the hell am I? Chopped liver?" asked Tony.

-o-

"So, what are you reading?" Pietro asked Bruce while Bruce was trying to read his book in peace. Pietro thought it would be a good idea to sit with Bruce so he could avoid having an argument.

"It's a spin-off book to a TV show called _Doctor Who_."

"What's that?"

"It's a British show about an alien to travels in a police box through time and space."

"Any good?"

"Some episodes are a miss. Most are watchable."

"Hmm. I think Wanda has been getting into movies with space ships and that. She might enjoy it."

"What sort of movies?"

"I think one had glowing sticks."

"Okay, she's going for the popular stuff. Best place to start."

"Do you think she would get into this show?"

"Maybe. Though to be honest Pietro, I kind of what to read my book in peace. You could always speak to Pepper."

"Fine. I'll just sit here. In the quiet. Just ignoring you…"

"It usually helps if you are not thinking out-loud."


	5. The Game

Chapter Five

"This is why people with curly hair should not go into the ocean," Pepper commented trying to get some of the seaweed out of Wanda's hair.

"As I said I have never been in the sea before. I did not know all that would get tangled into my hair."

"So Wanda, what is going on with you and Steve?" Jane asked out of curiosity.

"What do you mean?"

"You two do seem to be rather… close," Pepper answered.

"We've just been training. That is all."

"Training? Like combat training or is it like Raleigh and Mako from _Pacific Rim_?"

"I've not seen _Pacific Rim _so I have no idea what their training is like."

"Well, the director said he filmed it like a sex scene," said Jane.

"What are you trying to imply?"

"It's just that you seemed pretty flustered when Steve took his top off earlier." Wanda went a very deep red. "Sweetie, it's okay. There is nothing wrong with having sexual desires. He was looking at you as well. I think he might really like you."

"Well we are friends."

"Not like that Wanda. Have you seen _Titanic_?" asked Jane.

"Are you kidding? All we got for three hours was incoherent mumbling after it finished," Tony answered.

"You are aware it is rude to listen to other people's conversations?" asked Wanda.

"Well, I was going to suggest you approach Rogers with the prospect of a date but seeing as you do not want my advice."

"From what I have heard, your advice sucks."

"You would be shocked to know I saved her life once. Anyway, Thor and I were thinking of getting a game of volleyball going if anyone wants to join. We have enough for two teams of four."

"It does not sound like a bad idea," Jane said. "It depends on whether anyone else wants to play as well."

"If not, I'm sure you and Thor can do a one-on-one game," Pepper added.

"Do you want to play Pep?"

"I'm not clear on the rules to be honest Tony."

"Neither am I," said Wanda.

"It's not that hard, it's basically like tennis but with your hands."

"I don't know the rules of tennis either."

-o-

"Okay, volleyball. The aim is to get the most points. You do this by hitting the ball on the ground," Tony explained. "The ball cannot touch the ground outside of the line as marked by the sticks or the net otherwise it will be out and you will not score the point."

"When did you become an expert at volleyball?" asked Steve.

"About two minutes before I suggested it to the women."

"Thought so."

"So who is in?"

"Okay, I am a lot clearer on the rules so I am in," Wanda stated putting her hand up. Pepper and Jane raised their hands as well.

"I would like to join as well," Thor raised his hand as well.

"I'm in as well," said Steve.

"Sure, sounds fun," Pietro added.

"Banner are you in?" asked Tony.

"In all honesty, I would prefer to just read my book."

"Oh come on Bruce," Wanda begged.

"Please?" Tony added. "You'll have more than enough time in the car to read on the way back."

"But-"

"Please."

Bruce sighed, "Fine, but one game."

"Cool. Roger, Thor, you're team captains so pick your groups."

"Wait who is going to pick first?" asked Pepper.

"We'll toss it," Steve answered digging into his pocket and pulling a quarter out. "Heads or tails."

"Always heads."

"I'll flip," said Jane. "Your thumbs are two big to do it properly."

Steve handed the coin to Jane, who proceeded to toss it in the air and catch it in her other hand and put it back on back of the right, "Tails."

"Okay," Steve stated standing in front of the group. "Jane."

"You have literally made this game ten times more interesting," said Tony.

"Wanda."

"Hmmm… Pietro."

"Pepper."

"Stark."

"Banner."

"Okay, are you taking the left or right?" Steve asked Thor

"Left."

"Let's team huddle first. Get out game plans going." Once the game plans were sorted everyone got into their position Steve asked a question that no one else had considered, "Wait who is keeping score?"

"I'll do it. Is it just one point per score?" Wanda asked.

"I think so," answered Tony. "Okay are we ready."

"Where has Jane gone?"

"If she has abandoned the game then so am I," Bruce stated.

"She's just putting on some shorts," answered Pepper. "Though under the circumstances I should as well."

"Yeah and me," said Wanda.

"Now you decide to put the shorts on?" asked Tony.

"Oh relax we'll be two minutes," Pepper sighed.

Once the shorts were on, the girls got back into position and Steve prepared to make the first serve.

-o-

Twenty minutes into the game, Thor's team were up by three points. Pietro had given Steve's team an advantage but he had to keep his abilities on the down low. Steve was struggling with the fact he could not jump too high to spike the ball.

"Okay, we need a new game plan," Steve said during the break period.

"Repositioning?" asked Tony. "I think Jane should come up to the front."

"What?" she asked.

"Okay, I need Pietro to stay at the back to catch the balls if the rest of us miss," said Steve

"What do you think I have been doing?"

On the other team, Thor was explaining his new plan.

"Wanda you need to jump as high as you can to hit the ball to the ground. Pepper throw as hard as you can muster and Banner, keep doing what you are doing."

"I'm not too sure I can jump that high," Wanda said.

"Just try the best you can."

"Okay. I'll try."

Pepper served the ball, Jane hitting the ball back only for Wanda to jump and hit the ball back. Pietro just about caught it before the ball hit the ground. It volleyed about three times before Wanda smacked the ball straight towards the gap between the other team.

"I've got it!" Tony and Pietro shouted simultaneously going to grab the ball.

"OW YOU MOTHER –!"


	6. The Funfair

Chapter Six

"In all fairness, I did not mean to hit him," Tony whispered to Thor while Pietro was sitting down while Bruce was cleaning up the nosebleed he obtained when he and Tony collided while trying to grab the ball, therefore suspending all play.

Thor gave Tony a look that was rather doubtful of the latter's claim, "Are you certain that is true?"

"Yes! I'm actually offended that you would think I was that malicious. It was an accident.

"Under the circumstances, it is not difficult to believe."

"Pep, you believe me don't you?" he asked turning to Pepper.

"Sure I do honey," Pepper answered unconvincingly.

"What is the damage?" asked Wanda.

"His nose is not broken by the looks of it," answered Bruce. "However, I would keep the tissue on for a few more minutes."

"It hurts though," Pietro complained.

"It will do."

"I'm hungry as well."

"As am I," Thor added.

"Steve and Jane went to get some food," Pepper responded. "I don't know how long they will be though."

"So what are we going to do now that the volleyball game fell through?" asked Pietro.

"I think there is some sort of funfair in the town," said Wanda. "I have never been to a funfair before." Wanda noticed Bruce's eyes widened in horror. "Do you not like funfairs Dr Banner?"

"It's not that I do not like them… but I do not like them."

Tony and Thor looked at each other confused.

"I do not believe I understand," stated Thor.

"When I was a child I got stuck on the Haunted Mansion ride in Disneyland. I was that distraught my parents had to take me back to the hotel and therefore end the trip."

"Also I don't think going on rollercoasters is a good idea with the Hulk," Pepper added. "Although they might have one of those stalls where you can win prizes."

"There you go problem solved. When we get our food we will go," Tony declared.

"I would rather just stay and read to be honest."

"Oh come on please," Wanda begged.

"If you don't we'll leave you with all the stuff to watch over," Pepper said.

"Okay, I will come. Just do not expect me to go on any of the rides."

"Huh?" asked Steve approaching with a bunch of wrapped food in his arms.

"We're off to the funfair after we have eaten," answered Tony.

"Brilliant, I love funfairs," said Jane.

"Sure sounds like fun," Steve looked as Thor managed to shove half a burger into his mouth. "You might want to slow down a little."

"This burger is delicious," he responded.

"He's right. This is delicious," Wanda agreed.

"I have a bad feeling he is going to regret going on a rollercoaster after he has finished that," Jane thought.

-o-

"Okay, we meet back at the front around five. If you are going to be late, text someone," Pepper said before everyone broke into small groups.

"Yes mom we understand, can we go now?" asked Tony. Pepper glared at him as though her eyes were burning holes into his head. "I'm going to go."

"Yeah, good idea."

"I'm going to be by the stalls if anyone wants me," Bruce stated as he began to follow Tony.

"I'm not too sure what to go on first," Wanda said.

"Well, I say it is always best to go on the smaller rides first to get you used to the motions," Steve said. "I would try the Jump-and-Ride first."

"Is it fast?"

"Not too fast. At least I think."

"Well, I think the rides might be wasted on me," Pietro stated. "Also I don't think I should be on the rides considering my nosebleed. I might just join Stark and Banner at the stalls."

"Okay then I'll see you in a bit then," Wanda said before walking off with Steve. "Wait did he just volunteer to go with Stark."

"Well, it looks like it will be the three of us going on the rollercoaster," Jane said.

-o-

"Gentleman, the game is easy. Knock one coconut down you get a small prize, two coconuts gets you the medium, knock all three down-"

"We get the picture just name the price," Tony stated grabbing some cash out of his pocket.

"Two bucks for three games."

"How many will fifty get me?"

"One-hundred and fifty games… I guess."

"Brilliant."

"Are you sure you want to play that many games?" asked Bruce.

"I want to get the biggest prize possible."

"It is a giant stuffed bunny."

"Well the last giant stuffed bunny I got for Pepper was blown up. Also this bunny is smaller in comparison."

"How much smaller?"

"About twenty-four times smaller. Maybe twenty-six at a stretch."

"Sir, are you going to play or not?"

"Of course I am playing. Give me the balls."

-o-

"Oh this line looks long," Jane observed when she, Thor and Pepper joined the line for the rollercoaster.

"They always are for big rides. Hence why the lines in Disneyland are pretty much hell to get through," Pepper replied. "Oh there is an idea: Disneyland."

"Yeah, maybe not the best idea."

"Why?"

"Darcy might have dragged Thor there once. He thought the characters were hurting people and we are now barred from _every _resort and park under the Disney name."

"Every one?"

Jane sighed and nodded, "I was absolutely furious."

"Trust me when I say that Jane's anger is one of the more frightening experiences I have encountered," Thor interrupted. "I did apologise."

"I know you did. I never said I forgave you for it."

"We could give him a haircut. Like a good eighty-five percent could go and he would be practically unrecognisable," Pepper suggested.

"I am not certain I feel comfortable with that suggestion," Thor replied.

"I'm joking big guy. Don't sweat it."

The conversation ran into a dead end leaving a rather awkward silence until Jane came up with a topic of conversation, "So how do you think Wanda is getting on with the rides?"

"Well, the line for the Jump and Smile was about forty people so if she is not on the second ride by now I imagine it is because she freaked out," Pepper answered.

-o-

"Oh my, that was like the coolest thing I have ever experienced!" Wanda exclaimed when she got off the Pirate Ship.

"Really? Are you not feeling ill after that? The first time I went on it I was throwing up for at least an hour."

"Nah. So where to next?"

"I think I need to sit down for a second."

"Okay, I might go on that ghost train."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah. I want to see what freaked Dr Banner out when he was a child."

"Wanda, you are twenty-one. I doubt it is going to be scary."

"I know but curiosity never killed the cat."

"I think the term is curiosity killed the cat."

"Eh, it does not really matter."

"Well, after we can go to the stalls if you wish."

"Yeah, sounds like fun. I do wonder how my brother is getting on though."

-o-

"How many games has he played?" Pietro asked Bruce.

"About fifty."

"How many has he won a prize with?"

"Four: two he managed to knock two coconuts down, the other two he knocked only one down."

"What is he trying to do?"

"Win the giant stuffed bunny for Pepper."

"He looks as though he is getting exhausted."

"He does not really have a great aim without the Iron Man helmet."

"Maybe he could do with some help."

"You want to help Tony Stark? The guy you have been at war with since the whole Ultron incident?"

"I would not be doing it for him, I'm doing it for his girlfriend. I have no problem with her."

"Hmm, that is fair."

The pair watched as Tony threw the ball and missed by two inches, "God damn it."

"Sir, maybe it is time for you to give up," the stall worker said.

"I will stop when I have got my money's worth."

"Do you want me to grab some soda?" asked Pietro as he watched Tony prepare to throw the ball again.

"Yeah, I feel as though this is going to take a while."

Pietro sped off and within two seconds had knocked over the third coconut as Tony managed to hit two on his own and arrived at the soda stand.

"Two colas please."

-o-

"I knew going on that rollercoaster after having five burgers was a bad idea," Jane said as she rubbed Thor's back as he threw up into the bin.

"I did not think he could ever throw up. I've seen him eat a whole Thanksgiving turkey before with no problems."

"Maybe it was the meat quality."

"Hey what is going on?" asked Wanda walking up to them looking a little frazzled.

"We've just been on the rollercoaster," answered Pepper.

"Is he okay?"

"Maybe in a moment. Are you okay, you seem to be a little upset?"

"I'm not, I just got a little spooked on the ghost train."

"Huh?"

"Near the end I felt something tapping my shoulder. The holograms I was fine with, I just did not expect someone to tap my shoulder. I might have screamed a little louder than intended hence why my voice seems to be strained."

"Where is Steve?"

"He's gone to look for everyone else."

"Is it possible he is getting food?" Thor asked lifting his head up.

"You've just thrown up five cheese and bacon burgers," Jane exasperated.

"I would like to replenish these burgers with some other food."

"Tony installed a barbecue unit on the balcony. Once we get back to New York, I can grab fresh meat from the store," Pepper stated.

"It might be best to stick to the chicken big guy," Wanda told Thor.

"Why is Thor's head in the bin?" asked Bruce approaching.

"Bad meat," answered Pepper and Jane simultaneously.

"I think it might be time to go back," Bruce said.

"Why?" asked Tony carrying the giant pick bunny.

"I'm not going to ask," Wanda thought looking at the bunny.

"Head, bin," Jane answered point to Thor.

"Oh so he gets sick and we have to go back?"

"It is half three," Pepper started. "If we go now, we miss the traffic, grab some meat from the market and have a barbecue."

"That idea sounds good. There was a reason I bought that chef's hat."

"_That_ is what you bought the chef's hat for?" asked Bruce.


	7. The Barbecue

Chapter Seven

_BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! CLAP!_

"Turn it down!" everyone shouted at Tony when he pressed play on JARVIS's sound system.

"Sorry," he mimed. "Are you doing steaks?"

"Yes, and I know to make sure it is medium rare," Pepper answered. "Anyone else want steak?"

"I'll have one as well. Medium please," Steve answered.

"I've had enough beef for today thank you," Wanda answered, "I'll just stick to the chicken."

"Thor are you sure you can eat?"

"I would not mind having small amounts of everything," he answered. Bruce gave him a look surprise considering that only three hours ago that Thor had his head in a bin.

"Trust me, this is when he is _not _hungry," Jane whispered into Bruce's ear.

"If this is him when he is not hungry, I will be frightened when he is starved of all food," he whispered back. "I'll have some chicken as well."

"I'll have the lamb kebab skewers please," Jane said.

"Pietro, would you like anything?" asked Pepper.

"I… I might have what Jane is having."

"Okay, food will be done soon. Just give me some space to do it."

"I'm going to grab some drinks from the bar and the kitchen," Wanda said getting up out of her deck chair.

"I'll come and help," Steve declared moving to help.

"Make sure it is not my good stuff," Tony called.

"What is his good stuff?" asked Wanda.

"The ten year old malt whiskeys, the scotches, vodkas. Basically anything that has a fancy label on."

"Well, I was going to grab some sodas, beer and wine. That sounded more like something that people would drink at barbecues."

"I've only ever been to one. Fourth of July party. Semi-birthday party for me as well."

"Have you been working out more in your spare time? You seem to be getting bigger. You know by muscle definition."

"A little bit. I need to keep myself occupied out of missions."

"Maybe I could join you at the gym sometime. I could do with something to do other than babysitting my brother and job hunting. I hate job hunting."

"It sounds boring."

"It is. I sort of wish S.H.I.E.L.D would hire me in something like admin. I think I can work a photocopier."

"Well, finding a job in America is not easy. I think Fury just wanted to keep an eye on me."

"He only has one eye."

"I meant… Well, I don't really know what I meant." Wanda smiled and Steve felt his heart skip a beat. "You should smile a little more. It suits you."

"Well, I never had much to smile about since I was small."

"You have friends and your brother now so now you have a good reason to smile."

Wanda turned her head to look outside only to see Tony talking to Pietro. Wanda murmured, "O Doamme."

The pair moved outside, only to discover that the conversation was not as it appeared through the window.

"Look, I know you and I have not exactly been the best of terms," Tony began, "however, I did not mean to hit you on the nose on purpose."

"I know. If you had done it on purpose you would have hit me more sharply and sooner," Pietro responded.

"Exactly. So for your sister's sake, can we be civil?"

"Why not friends?" asked Bruce.

"Yeah I would not push it," Pepper and Wanda said simultaneously.

"Progress is slow," Thor added.

"Yes, we can be civil." Pietro and Tony shook hands.

"Great now that is sorted, can we eat?" asked Jane.

"Oh damn it, I was supposed to be watching the meat."

"I thought you were supposed to be getting drinks," Tony told Wanda and Steve.

"We were…" Wanda said turning until she saw the bottle of beer, the soda and the wine. "How-"

"I got JARVIS to send some from the drinks room."

"You were going to send us on a wild goose chase for drinks?" asked Steve.

"Yeah, I needed some amusement after sitting in a car for five hours in total today."

"Really?"

"I have a feeling you are going to hurt me so I think we should stop this conversation."

"Good idea," Wanda said grabbing some soda off the table.

_Oh, I beg you, can I follow? Oh, I ask you, Why not always?_

"Oh I love this song," Jane said pulling Thor up to dance.

"Do you want to dance?" Steve asked Wanda.

"I cannot say if I am any good," she answered. Steve nodded his head at Thor who was more or less doing a wild shuffle. "Okay fair point. Yeah, dancing sounds nice."

The End

**So as the Holiday season is approaching, I have three holiday themed stories for Halloween, Thanksgiving and, of course, Christmas. The Halloween story should be up in Mid- to late-October. **


End file.
